Zombie Basketball
The Zombie Basketball, is one of the minigames in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. In this game, you are awarded points in either 2-point or 3-point varieties for decapitating the heads of zombies. Summary Stage 1 After entering the locker room at San Romero, Juliet and Nick read a painted threat (presumably by Swan) that challenges them into a minigame and says if they fail, it will result in their deaths. Once entering the courts, Nick realizes that the game has already started, with the zombies already scoring at 100. The player must then quickly decapitate as many zombies as they can before the 3-minute time limit is complete. The enemy-types are primarily Basketball Zombies, but Cheerleaders have been known to appear at higher difficulties of the game. Later on, a Basketball Zombie at defense, will begin to defend the basket, preventing the player from performing perfect throws. Once enough points have been achieved, a sum of Zombie Medals will be rewarded to the player, and will be allowed to progress further into the game. Stage 2 After initiating a Big Jump at the Rooftops of the Stadium, the player will be reintroduced into another Zombie Basketball Minigame. Here, the minigame has altered slightly. The time limit is 2-minutes, and the player is winning by 40 points, while the opposing zombies are winning by 99 points, 1 point less than the previous game. Another significant difference that can be noticed in this minigame is that their will be an unfamiliar enemy-variant of the Basketball Zombies, who is unusually stronger and more harmful than enemy norm. This will thus change the combat in the minigame, as the player will be forced to counter and intervene battle with the Basketball Zombies, as they fight the Zombie Major along their side. The player will be rewarded a sum of Zombie Medals at the end. Rulings A succesful decapitation of a Basketball Zombie will give the player a free 3 points for one shot. This easy win can though be prevented, if a Basketball Zombie in defense stops the flying head from reaching the goal, or other Zombies interrupt an attack. If the player fails to win the minigame, they will collapse and die on the Basketball Court during Stage 1 while the court explodes or get struck with lightning during Stage 2. Thus this leads to a Game over. Gallery Stage 1-130.png|Juliet entering the first game Zombie Basketball 1.png|The Basketball Score Board Stage 1-131.png|The courts Stage 1-132.png|Let the games begin Stage 1-133.png|Decapitate for deadly fun Zombie Basketball 2.png|Scoring a basket Zombie Basketball 3.png|Juliet looking over the court Stage 1-134.png|Great job, Juliet! Stage 1-135.png|Ending of the first game References *The word "lose" on Swan's threat has an extra "o" that eerily is reminiscent of the Marble Hornets Logo. Trivia/Notes *Cheerleader Zombies will appear on higher difficulties in this minigame, during Stage 1. *During the Basketball Minigame in Stage 2, their will be a higher ranked, Basketball Zombie playing as defense, who appears to be exclusive to that Stage. *When the Zombie minigame is complete, Juliet will always question the origins of the speaker (who should not be confused with Swan). Tips *Use Zombie Grab to pacify Strong Basketball Zombies and follow up with a Lollipop Stab. *Avoid combat with Strong Basketball Zombies and Cheerleader Zombies with Dropkick. *Use Star Soul Mode at the most desparate of times during the game. {RT/R2} *Use Chainsaw Stab, Holy Chainsaw, Armadillo Spin, or Chainsaw Full Swing are useful in decapitating Zombies in a short amount of time. See Also *Zombies Category:Minigames Category:San Romero Category:Zombies